


LOK Mis Drabble

by Showndra_Ridge



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showndra_Ridge/pseuds/Showndra_Ridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of 14 Drabble based on the Firefly opening theme.  Set pre-game, during the game, and after the game.  Contains a few POV stories from main characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOK Mis Drabble

**1of 14  
* Take My Love**  
(A/N: While Nupraptor and Ariel scream to be used here, I deny them due to the impossibility of capturing Napraptor properly, due to this you get Yaoi)

Damn fates. That’s all he could think of, damn them. They knew Raziel was the wraith of his visions, they knew it and they were using him that’s what it had to be. Another test, sacrifice yourself to save the pillars or continue the vampire race. Sacrifice the one thing you finally allowed yourself to trust and love or doom all of Nosgoth.

Damn them all, and yet he would do it. He knew he would have to kill the one thing he truly loved to save them all. Fate demanded it. He knew this one time he would have to obey it.

 

**  
2 of 14  
* Take my land **

“But these are our homes!” a human female yelled at the fledgling as she was shoved out of her house.

“And these lands belong to Lord Kain.” The fledgling muttered as he shoved the woman again.

The lands were to be cleared to make room for the Vampire’s new Clan Sanctuary, and part of that clearing process was removing the few humans foolish enough to remain after the Vampires had issued a move order.

“You can’t do this.” The woman yelled. She turned and hit him with the small bag in her hands. 

The fledgling reacted instinctively and slapped the woman back a little to hard. As she lay, crumpled at his feet he gazed at the other humans around him, “Anyone else wish to argue with Lord Kain’s orders?”

The humans packed their belongings and fled faster then expected.

 

**3 of 14  
* Take me where I cannot stand **

Bars carried wine, and other spirits strong enough to get even the strongest vampire drunk now. Many had hailed that as a great inspiration, while others had seen it as an ominous warning.

For Kain’s sons it was a chance to get out, drink, and not care about their growing clans.

However for Kain’s sons it was something else as well.

“Zephon, if I have to carry you back one more time.” Dumah muttered under his breath. His brother had again passed out after drinking to much. Being carried by Melchia and Raziel, Rahab was in much the same condition as Zephon.

 

**4 of 14  
* I don’t care **

It was an uncommon fit of childishness that had Melchia sprawled across his brother’s bed. It was also uncommon that Raziel didn’t care what Melchia was complaining about.

Melchia was supposed to be elsewhere, like watching over his clan, and Raziel was supposed to be heading toward a meeting with Kain. Yet here he stood, watching his ‘little’ brother throw a tempter tantrum. He was going to be late if this kept up.

“Can you go home and cry about whatever it is there?” Raziel finally asked, trying to figure out a way to kick him out without kicking him out.

“No.” Came the muffled reply.

“Fine, stay there, I don’t care.” Raziel muttered and left the room hurrying on his way to see Kain.

 

**5 of 14  
* I’m still free **

It was the type of freedom that came when one was on a military campaign that Raziel felt once again as he galloped his horse down the small hill. The freedom that came from being outdoors and riding toward something that you had to do.

For not the first time he felt as if the horse would take off of the ground he they would go flying, he would go flying threw the air. Oh to have that freedom, to just leave everyone for a while and be free. The rush of air as he moved, briefly he closed his eyes allowing the fantasy to bloom in front of his eyes before he opened them again and steered the horse toward where the mission was.

 

**6 of 14  
* You can’t take the sky from me**

Janos Audron allowed himself to fall from the sky in a controlled dive. Toward the earth he rushed only to pull up at the last second. The feeling was exhilarating, to know that he could crash into the ground at any time and yet he never did. He always returned to the sky. 

It was almost like it welcomed him every time he returned to it. It was comforting, it was challenging at times, but it was his. The sky belonged to him, much as it did to all of the winged vampires. 

Things may change, time may change but one this would remain, the sky was still his.

 

**7 of 14  
* Take me out to the black **

Night, a vampire’s chance to play. Moving like the predator he was Raziel vanished into the night. Kain’s first born going on his first solo hunt, something seemed to deem that that it would end badly.

He found a single mortal alone, next to a stream. Noticing the mortal and not the stream he leaped forward. The human noticed him at the last second and ran, screaming, into the stream. Raziel had put to much power into his jump and was unable to stop before he hit the human. Closing his eyes he expected to feel pain, but instead felt warmth. Opening them again he found Kain holding him, safely, on the other side of the stream.

Setting his son down without a word Kain turned back toward home leaving him in the night to hunt, perhaps not as alone as he thought.

 

**8 of 14  
* Tell ‘em I ain’t coming back **

The horse ran, faster and faster, practically flying over the ground as it ran. It’s rider stayed crouched down, as low as he could go. Through the night they went, as if hell was on their heels. Farther and farther away from the small city.

Away.

To freedom.

Tears fell down his face as he road away.

He had to leave. He was fleeing for his very life he knew.

His sire, Raziel, was dead by Kain’s own order. Raziel’s clan all but destroyed. Everyone that had survived had fled, trying to save at least some of their sire’s blood. 

So into the night he rode, praying the distance he was putting between himself and his clan’s home would be enough to save him. To save one of the Razielim. 

 

**9 of 14  
* Burn the land **

The pheasants/humans were revolting against the vampire rule. This was nothing new, as they had several times in the past. What was new was the method they chose to do it in. By day they had been doing their own business, but as soon as the sun set their crop fields were in flames. It looked to one vampire as if the sun had set and lit the earth aflame. 

“They’re going to starve this winter.” Melchia commented watching the flames from afar.

“Their deaths are their own making.” Kain muttered and left.

“They feel as if it’s better to die by their own doing than at a vampires or even to live under their rule.” Rahab explained. The group of Lieutenants followed the path their sire took, leaving the flames to the humans. Fledglings would make sure they didn’t spread to far.

 

**10 of 14  
* Boil the sea **

(I had to continue something with my little Razielim from before… who knows give him time and he may get his own fic…)

Water, the substance that could burn vampires. Here he found himself trapped by it. Water, the thing that had been his makers own undoing.

Moving his horse along the water’s edge he cursed his luck as he continued to try and find a way across. Days later he was still running. Days after his Sire had been thrown into the abyss. Death by water. Seemingly the very water that now mocked him.

Never had he questioned why there was so much water in Nosgoth, yet now he did.

Kicking his horse into a run he continued to look for a way to continue running.

 

**11 of 14  
* You can’t take the sky from me- 2 **

Vorador watched his sire fly. Many nights, to many to count, Janos had come to visit him, and each and every night he would leave, always taking to the sky. He knew Janos worried over up coming events, something was going to happen he knew it. What it was he wasn’t sure if Janos even knew.

So every night he would come to check on Vorador and his children, and every night Janos would leave. Taking back to the sky. Vorador almost wondered at points if his Sire cared for the sky more then he cared for him. Janos never looked so happy, so free as when he returned to the sky.

 

**12 of 14  
* There’s no place I can be **

He paced back and forth across his room, never stopping for more then a few minutes before he moved again. His bed hasn’t been slept in, in days.

He knew what would happen. 

More pacing followed.

Any second now he would get the report Raziel had woken up from his evolution.

It was coming, he knew it.

His pacing continued, from one side of the room to the other.

He just couldn’t rest, not till he saw him, saw his new dark gift.

Saw for himself what he already knew, with his own eyes.

Only then could he rest.

 

**13 of 14  
*Since I found serenity **

He settled down near his sire’s feet. Safe, happy, comfortable. He was in his clan’s home surrounded by his brothers and sisters, nothing could get to them there. Not the rain, not the few human hunters that there were, nothing.

Outside the rain may pour and the lightning may crash, but inside here it was safe and dry. 

Raziel watched as his young clan slowly settled around him, for no reason at all. There was a storm and they were scared. It was comfortable there, and he was content. They were content. Warm blood from their dinner settled in their bellies, making a few of them sleepy.

Content, comfortable, and safe.

 

**14 of 14  
* But you can’t take the sky from me-3 **

Looking down from his home in the mountains Janos stood, simply thinking. The humans wanted him dead, more then anything. Yet they couldn’t get to him, and wouldn’t be able to, not for a while. 

He was alone here, and would remain so. He no longer went to see Vorador, it was no longer safe.

He no longer flew, for that was no longer safe, the humans had devised ways to try and shoot him down.

The Reaver Guardian no longer could do the one thing that had brought him joy as the world of the vampires was turned upside down. Fly. 

It looked as though the sky had finally been taken from him.


End file.
